The present invention generally relates to a device for supporting various articles and more specifically to a tray particularly adapted for mounting on a rail type surface such as those used with deck and patio construction.
Decks and patios defining outdoor living space have become very popular in recent years. Frequently such decks and patios are raised above ground level and generally are circumscribed with some type of rail to provide containment of occupants, as well as to provide a convenient structure on which to lean or rest one's elbows. Small tables are frequently used to provide a surface on which to place various articles such as beverages, food, plants and the like. However, during social gatherings, since many of such decks and patios are relatively small in surface area, people tend to use the top side of the rail surfaces as a support for their beverages, plants and the like. Since the rail surface is relatively narrow this presents limited space on which to place items as well as a precarious and unsafe location with significant likihood of items being accidentally knocked off the surface. Although conventional trays can be balanced on flat top surfaces of rails to provide greater storage space they are even more unstable since a proper balance of items on the tray has to be maintained to prevent tipping of the tray. Therefore, the present invention is directed to the object of providing a unique solution for a means to attach a article support device to a rail member.